Chaos At Camp
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: If any of you have ever read a story by Ashly Potter concerning her friends, this will clear a few things up. A young girl and a bunch of her friends are a camp... all of which are obsessed wtih HP...


Chaos at Camp!  
  
----..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::..::.::..---- Chapter One: Bubbles? By: Kitsune Mist ----..::..::..::..::..::.::..---- - A/N - Andrea (Aka Ducky) and I met the previous year at 'Two Sentinels' but I thought it would be an interesting story for you to learn how Chelsea (Ashly Potter-Pippin-Dory-Fawkes), Becca (Hermiony-Merry) and I (Ron-Sam- Bubbles) Met.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
"Mom!" Screamed a curly red head in the back of a large van commonly known as 'The Fun Bus' by the Gray family. "I think Sarah's gunna hurl" She looked over at her little sister who was looking out the window at the speeding trees and the winding road that lead to the camp where she would met many odd friends. (When I sad odd. I'm just being nice)  
  
"I'll barf all over you" Was the only come back that the sick looking 11- year-old red head could muster. Her sister and her looked almost the same, their hair was a blond shade of red, and their face's were close in looks, though Carolynn, the older one, had curly hair whereas Sarah, the baby of the family, had strait hair that was lighter than her older sisters. Sticking her tongue out at her older sister, Sarah looked back out the window, this time at the lake below them known as Kirkwood lake, the sparkling water looked beautiful, but to Sarah's previous knowledge it was very cold, epically at 7 am when the more insane campers would dare to swim across it.  
  
"Girls" Yelled a frizzed woman with black hair from the frond of the Van. "were almost there, please be nice" Their mother Lisa, Also know as 'Scully' looked back at them with a tired look on their face for she had been driving the very old van for what seemed like 5 hours. "Put on a movie or something"  
  
Carolynn looked at her sister and grabbed a movie she knew her sister hated. Putting it in the VHS player she fast forwarded through the previews and looked at her sister who was still occupied by the ever-fascinating road. "Sarah guess what were watching."  
  
Looking at the T.V. Sarah groaned. "MOM" she whined loudly "She put in Men in Black again" The movie began with a fly. Looking away as it hit the truck, Sarah watched the window again waiting for the ride to end. Silently singing to herself, her sister whacked her on the head.  
  
"Shut Up Sarah" Her sister yelled as the neared the camp, only a few miles away. I would bother to tell you all that went on in the fun bus on the way to the camp, but it was quite a boring trip.  
  
Reaching the camp Sarah got out of the car and yawned loudly heading for the trail that lead for the camp, but only to be pulled back by her mother. "Sarah" said the frizzy hair woman who now wore a pin that identified her a 'Scully' "We have to load the luggage." (A/N: not THAT luggage pip) Sarah scowled and grabbed her large soccer bag throwing it on the boat that would row it to the dock at the camp. Throwing the rest of their things she headed on the rocky trail, her favorite part about coming to camp. Hopping up and down the rock she sung a camp song that she had learned the year before. "Oh the cannibal king with the big nose ring fell in love with the pretty young maid... And ever night by the pail moonlight, across the lake he came. with a hug and a kiss for his pretty little miss under the bamboo tree, and ever night by the pale moon light, it sounded like this to meee" Sarah stopped singing abruptly as the she looked up at the large sign in front of her. 'Welcome New Campers' the sign said, it was beginning to tear thought it still looked pretty. She walked under it, still swaying a little from the car ride. She looked up at the dinning deck and looked around for people she knew, seeing no one she went up to the deck and sat at a table soon accompanied by her sister.  
  
They began to play a game of speed, the youngest one losing horribly to her older, and wiser, sister. Their mother came on the deck very happy and giddy accompanied by another woman who's tag said her name was 'Tweedy Bird'. "Girls" their mom called loudly and rather embarrassingly "You need to take all your stuff up to your units." Groaning the girl got up from the table. Carolynn grabbed her cards and put them in her backpack.  
  
"Where are we sleeping mom?" Sarah asked her dull green eyes looked around that the deck. There were 12 wooden tables all lined up in a row, and a building at the front of it with a large window that you could grab snacks out of.  
  
"You can sleep where ever you want" their mother said, a broad smile on her face "I'm going to sleep in the Dockers Unit, it's the closest one" She said, her sleeping bag already in hand. The woman who was next to the girl's mother piped in the conversation.  
  
"Well my little girl, Chelsea, is sleeping up in Swamprats tonight" Her hair was very blond, and Tweedybird seemed a rather short woman, but very nice. "You can go sleep with her if you want."  
  
Sarah thought this to be a good idea, so low and behold the two girls trudged up a small hill toting their sleeping bags and things to the Swamprat campground. The girl, like her mother, was short, though she had brown hair and was VERY talkative. "So your in swamprats to this year right" the girl asked quickly.  
  
"Yea." Sarah slips a little as she crossed over a bridge almost loosing her feet.  
  
"Well my name is Chelsea. but my camp name is Hermiony" She smiled crazily at the girl. "You have read the 'Harry Potter Books' haven't you?" She said as Sarah nodded, not being much of a talker she kept quiet. "What's your camp name?" the girl asked, proceeding to talk.  
  
Not knowing what to say Sarah quickly thought of a character she really liked, and being so young the first name that popped into her mind was "Bubbles?" this word was somewhat of a question as she said it out loud, not really sure if it was correct.  
  
Chelsea smiled "nice ta' meet ya'" she said loudly, both the girls stopped abruptly in front of a large hill. A sign signified that they were at the swamprats unit. Jaws open the girls looked at the large hill that they were going to climb up. The hill wasn't large at all, but it was still significant. Two cabins were placed at the top of the hill, thought the hill never seemed to go down words, it just got eaten by the rocks that seemed to go on forever hidden under trees the farther up you looked. Trudging up the hill the girls saw a flattish area of land that they would most likely be sleeping. The sleeping area was arranged quite oddly, there was a larger area of land that had a tree sticking out of the middle of it, and a smaller one that could hold about five girls above it and to its left. Here was also a small nook, soon to be proclaimed 'Gryffindor Tower' in the larger flat of land. Well for that night the girls had decided to sleep in the smaller area of land. Spreading out their tarp and sleeping bags they finished getting their stuff ready and set out. Felling the urge to pee, Sarah walked slightly down the hill and to some B.i.f.f.y.s. now lets me tell you about a b.i.f.f.y. It means Bathroom in the Forest for you, its not a toilet, oh no, it's a very large hole dug in the ground covered by a wooden box. basically like a port-a-potty except for the fact that the holes are never cleaned out. The camp waits until the b.i.f.f.y.s are full then they knock down the building that covers them and cover the hole with a plank of wood. Plugging her nose Sarah went inside and sat on the toilet seat, proceeding to do 'her business' while Chelsea waited outside drumming her fingers on her leg.  
  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-  
  
How do you like the story so far kids? Funny, odd, or just stupid? Well go ahead and press that little button down there and tell me. This is a story about my friends and me. Because all this took place about three or four years ago (who its been a LONG time) I'm a little flaky on the details. And so you who know everything that went on because I know not all of what happened, and this is a story, I will bend it a tad, though this chapter was basically all fact, and most the oddest things, or the most significant really happened. Well i'm proud of my self for finishing it this far. aren't you? 


End file.
